


will you marry me?

by ghostlivvy



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Civilian AU, F/M, Fluff, Supermartian, clois are conner’s parents, conner and megan are in kindergarten, dinah lance is their teacher, no powers, they are baby, they made me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlivvy/pseuds/ghostlivvy
Summary: Megan listened to her teacher and sat next to the lonely boy who was too busy doodling to acknowledge her presence.“Hi,” she decided to talk first, “I like your t-shirt.”
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before s3 three came out and now that they’re engaged i haven’t stopped screaming
> 
> enjoy these babies being cute !

Six-year-old Conner Kent sat on a plastic blue chair in his classroom isolated from the other children.

His teacher, Ms. Lance would always ask him if he wanted to go outside and play with his classmates, but he told her the same thing: Conner prefers to stay inside. It still didn’t stop her from being concerned, but she didn’t ask as much. The truth was that Conner was scared that they wouldn't accept him, that they would push him away so he distanced himself from them before they could get a chance.

While he was scribbling on a piece of paper, a girl entered the classroom. He looked up at her and noticed she had a fresh cut on her knee.

“Megan, you can sit next to Conner if you’d like. I'll be back with a bandage and rubbing alcohol,” said Ms. Lance.

Megan listened to her teacher and sat next to the lonely boy who was too busy doodling to acknowledge her presence.

“Hi,” she decided to talk first, “I like your t-shirt.”

Conner ignored her compliment and continued coloring his drawing as he reached for a red crayon.

“Hello Megan!” she smacked her forehead, “you want to be alone. Sorry for bugging you.”

Megan scooted her chair away from Conner, trying not to make noise, but the chair still screeched against the floor. He looked at her from across the table. Megan had her auburn hair in a ponytail and when she looked at him with her kind, bright eyes, Conner felt flustered. In his opinion, she was almost as pretty as his mother (and that says a lot; Lois Lane-Kent is beautiful).

“What happened to your knee?” He asked, breaking the silence.

Pleased with his attempt to socialize, Megan flashed him a blinding smile as she spoke. “Oh, Simon pushed me and I fell and scraped my knee on a sharp rock,” she explained as Conner grunted. Simon was always bullying Megan because he thought he was better than her. To Conner’s surprise, Megan never fought back. If he was in her position, he’d probably get angry and start a fight with him.

“You don't like him either, huh?” Megan guessed from his grunt, grabbing paper to draw on.

“No, he's a mean, bullying jerkface,” said Conner, causing Megan to laugh – not at Conner – but at his words.

“What are you drawing?” asked Megan, trying to look at his drawing. She only saw glimpses of a boy with a black shirt with a red diamond 'S' on his chest.

“It's Superboy,” said Conner.

“Cool! I'm drawing Miss Martian,” said Megan, showing him the green alien superhero she’d sketched.

Much to Megan’s (and his) surprise, Conner smiled at the drawing. “It’s really good,” he finally said.

On that day, Conner and Megan instantly became best friends and spent the rest of their free time talking about the adventures of Miss Martian and Superboy.

The next day, Megan stayed in class to play with Conner instead of going outside with the others. They were practically inseparable. It was rare to see one without the other.

“Hey Conner, can you come over to my house tomorrow? We can watch my favorite TV show!” she asked him.

He flashed her a toothy smile. “Sure. I'll just have to ask my dad,” said Conner. He doubted his father would say no. He’d probably be content with knowing that Conner is making friends. Except Conner didn’t want any other friend other than Megan. She was all he needed.

He hid a flower behind his back. “Uh ... Megan?” asked Conner nervously as he handed her the small daisy he found in the school’s flower bushes.

She smiled and smelled the sweet aroma of the flower. “Will you marry me?” asked Conner with a goofy grin.

After a second, Megan laughed softly causing Conner's grin to begin to fade. Megan realized her mistake and quickly tried to fix it.

“Oh no, Conner! We're too young to get married. Ask me again when we're older and I'll say yes,” she reassured him.

“You promise?” Conner asked cautiously.

Megan planted a small peck on the boy's cheek. “I promise.”


End file.
